The Twins Meet Their Match
by brataly
Summary: What happens when the twins meet a pair of girl twins that are a lot like them? Will they get along or will they clash. The boys find the Utsukushi twins hard to read. They can't tell if the twins like them or hate them. The Hitachiin twins finally meet their match! Now the Host Club has two pairs of prankster, antisocial twins to deal with! This should be fun!
1. Double Trouble

'Whenever I see you, I get butterflies,

Whenever we talk I get tongue tied.

I lose my mind when I look into your hazel eyes,

I want to talk to you, but I'm too shy.

You're so hard to figure out, you're like a maze,

I want to hug you, and get lost in your gaze,

Whenever I think about you, I lose my mind,

you're jokes make me laugh so much I almost cry,

you make me happy, you're my high.

I like you so much, I wish you'd notice me, Senpa-'

I quickly shut my notebook as Kaoru comes over. Oh my it'd be terrible if he saw what I was just writing.

"Hello Natalie. Whatcha writing?" He questions as he raises an eyebrow. 'H-he knows my name? oh my gosh.. He knows my name!' I think to myself.

"Huh? Oh. H-hey Karou. I-I wasn't writing anything!" I smile sheepishly. "I was uh, just working on some homework! Yeah, hehe, homework." I try to cover up my notebook. He doesn't believe me and quickly snatches the notebook. My heart sinks as he starts flipping through the pages. You see Caitlin, your sister, come behind him and snatch the notebook out of his hands before he really gets to see anything. Caitlin laughs as she's won, but then Hikaru, Kaoru's twin, comes behind her and snatches it out of her hands. I am mortified. I feel my cheeks get hot and I hurry and put my hoodie up and lay my head on the table, trying to hide my face. Caitlin jumps for the notebook as Hikaru teases her, holding it out of her reach, I hear the twins laughing as she struggles.

"Hey!" I hear the twins whine. I look up and see Tamaki Suoh holding my notebook, scolding the Hitachiin twins.

"Now now men. You should know better. You never take a ladies things without permission." He states in a princely voice. "Here you are princess, I believe this belongs to you." He coos and hands me my notebook.

"Thanks" I mumble, still looking down at the ground, hoping to hide behind my bangs not wanting to make awkward eye contact with anyone.

"Hey Cait, wanna go mess with Tamaki with me?" Hikaru smiles and asks my sister.

"Sure!" she giggles. He holds out his arm like a gentleman and she holds on like a lady. He swiftly leads her to a table in the back. The begin to whisper and snicker.

"How about you Natalie, wanna go join them?" Kaoru asks me and smiles. My heart skips a beat, Kaoru Hitachiin is actually offering me to pull a prank on Tamaki with him. I look over at Caitlin and Hikaru. They are smiling and laughing, as Tamaki is red and he is scolding them. I smile slightly seeing my sister laughing and smiling. She's actually socializing, and enjoying it!

"Well, that's a very tempting offer, but it's a bit too early in the morning for me to be pulling pranks. Don't get me wrong, I love messing with people, but I think I'll just listen to music and chill over here." I answer politely and put in an earbud. I open up my notebook to a blank page and start sketching. I start humming along to the music, thinking Kaoru has left. I start sketching a rose.

"Mind if I listen?" Kaoru asks as he sits in the seat next to me. Listening to music with Kaoru? Oh my gosh, what a dream come true! Oh man… I hope he likes my music.

"Uhh.. I guess so.. I can't promise that you'll like it though.." I answer back nervously. I hand him an earbud. He takes it from my hand gently. I see his face light up with excitement.

"Is this I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan?" He asks eagerly.

A slight smile creeps across my face. "Y-yeah. Hehe, I-I love Simple Plan. I had no idea you liked them." I answer joyfully.

"Are you kidding? Simple Plan is like one of my favorite bands!" He laughs slightly and his eyes light up with glee. He leans in close, hovering a bit over my shoulder. "Whatcha drawing?" he half whispers, half says.

A shiver runs down my spine as I feel his breath hit my neck. He's so close. I can tell that my cheeks are turning a light pink colour. "Oh. J-just a rose. N-nothing sp-special." I stutter. I look down at my notebook, letting my dark brown bangs cover my hazel eyes.

He leans in a bit closer. "It's beautiful." He lifts my face close to his. "Almost as beautiful as you, my rose." He whispers. I feel my cheeks heat up, I know that by now, a dark red colour dances across my freckled cheeks. He sees this and smirks. I quickly gather myself together and smirk.

"You sure can tell that _you're _a host." I answer back sarcastically, a bit of venom seasoning my words.

A hurt look spreads across his face, but he quickly changes it to a fake smile. "Hehe." He smiles wider and rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh my. A host lost for words?" I act like I'm surprised and make a fake shocked face. His cheeks turn a rosey pink. I take advantage of this moment and show him that I'm not one of those mindless girly girls that are always at his stupid host club. "Aw what's wrong doll? Shocked that someone beat you at your own game?" I lean in close to his face and smirk. "What? A cats got your tongue?" I whisper slightly. He blushes deeply. Then he gets that devilish grin of his.

He puts his thumb under my chin and leans in even closer to my face. His lips are less than an inch away from mine. "As long as the cat is you, then I'm fine with anything.. Natcat.." he smirks. I get so nervous that I drop my notebook. The bell rings and snaps me out of my trance. Kaoru quickly grabs the notebook, grabs Hikaru by the collar of his uniform and runs out of the room.

I squeak and I feel like I'm about to cry. He can't read that notebook. He can't he can't he can't! I run over to my sister on the verge of tears, she's standing with a red faced Tamaki. "Nat! What's wrong sis? What happened?" She asks worried.

"K-Kaoru… He.. He took my n-notebook." I choke out as a tear rolls down my face.

Cait's face dropped. My sister and I are very close, possibly closer than the twins are. We share everything. She knew what was in that notebook, she knew every little detail. "Don't worry sis, we'll get it back. I promise." She says with a voice full of confidence.

"I'll help too. No need to worry princess, Daddy will make sure you get your notebook back." He says reassuringly as he wipes away your tear.

I feel a little relieved. "Heh, thanks gu-" I started. "did you just say 'daddy?'" we both ask and raise an eyebrow. Just then the late bell rings.

"Oh my," Tamaki exclaims, "we're late!"

"Eh, oh well." Me and Cait say in unison and shrug.

"Oh gosh, you two are just like those shady twins sometimes, I swear." Tamaki sighs and shakes his head.

"Well well well, look what we have here, a couple of class skippers, eh?" The hall monitor says with an annoyed tone. Cait and I just shrug at the same time and smirk.

"Class skippers? Why I nev-" Tamaki started saying, then I cut him off.

"Please excuse our friend Tamaki. He was just showing us- " I started.

"The way to our next class, considering we're new here" Cait said finishing my sentence.

"Oh really, may I ask for your names then?" The hall monitor asked, crossing his arms.

"Why, we're none other than the Utsukushi sisters!" We hug and say in unison.

The hall monitors uncaring expression turns into a warm smile. "Oh! The new American transfers right? I'm sorry for stopping you ladies. Please, allow me to write you and Tamaki a hall pass!" He starts writing on a notepad full of hall passes. Just as he hands the hall pass to me, I give a cute little smile and giggle. "Y'know, you're really cute" I smile, bite my bottom lip, and look into his eyes. His cheeks turn bright red and he can barely speak. Cait joins my side again with her one hand around your waist.

"Well, we'll see you later!" we say together and wink. Tamaki, Cait, and I walk away, going to our next class.

"You don't really think that boy is cute, do you?" Tamaki looks at you's and asks.

"Psh. No," You say making a disgusted face, almost as if to say 'how dare you even accuse me of that'. "but, look-" I say as I smirk

"-at this." Cait finishes holding up the hall pass note pad. Tamaki smiles in disbelief.

"You little devils." He laughs and shakes his head slightly. Cait, Tamaki, and I make it to our next class.

~Later on that day~

"Alright, here we are. Unused music room #3." Cait looks up at the door and says. "You ready to go get your notebook back?" your sister asks and gives a reassuring smile.

"Yeah." I gave a little nod and smiled back. We grasp each others hand and open the door together. Rose petals float out of the room and one landed on my nose. I giggled and crossed my eyes to look at it. Cait laughed and brushed the petal off my nose.

"Well if it isn't my little princess'" Tamaki said in a heavenly voice and smiled, kissing both of our hand.

"Hello Tamaki.." We say in unison with a bored tone. Tamaki hugs us both in a warm, friendly hug. I look around the room noticing that there were no other girls here, besides Haruhi that is.

"Where's all the girls?" I ask. It was strange. Usually the place is crowded with customers.

"Well, we haven't opened for the day yet." Kyoya states as he smiles and pushes up his glasses.

"hm." I answer back. Honey runs up and tugs on my sleeve, and Cait's dress. I'm an inch taller than Honey, and Cait is 5 inches taller.

We both smile, "Hello Honey!" we say and hug him.

"I'm so happy to see you both! I've missed you both so much Nata-chan and Cait-chan!" He squeezes us. He then tugs on Cait's dress again. She looks down at him.

"Hehe, yeah Honey?" she smiles.

"Cait-chan, do you wanna go eat some cake with me and Takashi?" Honey looks up at her, his eyes full of plea.

"aww! how could I say no?" She smiles and he leads her away to his little tea table.

I smile and mumble, "So much for helping me get my notebook back." Everyone seemed to be getting their areas set up so they could open. I notice Kaoru sitting on the window sill looking through my notebook. I decide to be calm and cool about this. I walk over to him, put my arms round him and lean my head on his shoulder. He's looking at one of my poems about my little brother, Dylan.

"You really love your siblings. Don't you?" he says as he continues looking through my notebook.

"Heh, yeah. They're all I really have in the world. It's always just been me, Dylan, and Cait. Our parents are usually too busy for us, and we never really fit in with everyone else. Well, Dylan does, not so much Cait and I though.." I answer.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." he answers calmly and smiles a bit. I look down at my notebook. He's looking at my sketch, only this time, it's colored in. It's a pretty orange color.

"I hope you don't mind that I colored it in." He said turning his head to look at me.

"No, not at all. I would like to have my notebook back though." I smile and reach for my notebook. He hurry and holds the notebook out of my reach.

"Right after you tell me who that poem was about." He says and smirks. Oh no, oh no, oh no. He read the poem!

"uhh.. hehe, w-what poem? The one about Cry?" I stutter hoping he wasn't talking about the one from earlier.

"Oh no. You know what poem I'm talking about." He winks. I shake my head acting as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh really? Allow me to refresh your memory.. _princess_" He grins devilishly and cleared his throat. "'Whenever I see you, I get butterflies, whenever we talk I get tongue tied. I lose my mind when I look into your hazel ey-" I tackled him and tried to grab my notebook.

"Hey! Get off him!" I hear Hikaru yell. Before I even have time to answer back, he tackled me. Kaoru gasps.

"Hikaru no! It's fine we were just play-" before Kaoru could even finish his sentence Caitlin tackles Hikaru and gets him off you.

"Hey!" Hikaru whines. My sister giggles.

"Oh shush, you whine too much.. Mister _bad boy_." She smirks and leans in close to his face at the last part. Hikaru gets the idea and grins. He struggles as he tries to get free, but Cait has him pinned down. I see Kaoru reach for my notebook again and I tackle him.

** "****I don't think so." I say as I lean in closer to his face. My dark brown hair creates a bit of a barrier that hides both of our faces. Kaoru and Hikaru both move quickly and suddenly **

Kaoru has me pinned down on the ground, and Hikaru has Cait pinned down. Cait and I growl at the twins playfully.

"Oh, feisty," they say in unison. They both lean close to our ears. "I like it." They whisper.

"YOU SHADY, PERVERTED TWINS GET OFF OF MY DARLING LITTLE DAUGHTERS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" we all turn our heads and see Tamaki. He looks as if he's ready to kill someone. This doesn't bother the twins though. They stay on top of us.

"We're only playing boss-" Kaoru says.

"No need to freak out." Hikaru finishes. They both roll their eyes. Before they get up, they whisper in our ears, "It was fun.. _princess_." They smirk knowing how we hate being called princess'. Cait and I roll our eyes.

"Whatever, Tamaki was right, you two really are pervs." Cait and I say in unison. I grab my notebook, hugging Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Kyoya, and Honey before we left. We didn't hug the twins though. Cait and I shot them death stares. Hikaru noticed and whispered something to Kaoru. They both wink at us, but Cait and I put an arm around each others waist and stick our tongues out at them. When we got home, I flipped through my notebook to make sure none of my sketches or poems were missing. As I did, two little origami hearts fell out. One with Cait's name on it, and one with my name on it. We both exchanged a confused look. In even smaller writing someone wrote "(unfold)" really small below our names. We shrugged and unfolded them. Cait's heart had Hikaru's number on it, and mine had Kaoru's. Cait and I smiled at each other. Maybe the twins weren't as bad as we thought…

~The Next Morning~

As Cait and I get dressed in our uniform dress and leggings we look over at the unfolded origami hearts on our bureau. We both look at each other, "Lets call them." we both say and nod. We grab Cait's paper and type the number into Cait's phone and call.

"Hello?" we hear a tired voice answer. It doesn't sound like Hikaru though. I quickly grab the phone out of my sisters hand.

"Kaoru?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Oh! Hey Nat!" I hear Kaoru's voice perk up. "Why are you calling Hikaru's phone?" He quickly sounds confused.

"I dunno, why're you answering your brothers phone?" I retort back.

"I-I don't know. He just told me to answer his phone for him." He answers back sheepishly.

"What do _you_ shady twins want anyways?" Both of them say in unison.

"Shady twins?" Caitlin and I question. "_You're_ the ones who gave us stupid origami hearts with your numbers on it." We answer back with a venomous tone.

"Yeah-" Hikaru starts to say.

"Well, sorry for bothering you," Cait starts,

"We'll leave you alone now," I say sweetly.

"Byyyee!" we both finish and hangup. Caitlin and I slip on our converse and tie them up. We both grab our phones and slide them into our dress pockets.

**"****I can't believe they called ****_us_**** shady twins." Cait looks at me and says with a scowl on **

her face.

"I know! As if _they_ have room to talk." I scoff. Our phones keep buzzing but we just ignore it.

~Morning in advisory~

"Hey why didn't you answer our calls!?" Hikaru yells as he and Kaoru walk into advisory. I look up from my notebook and Cait looks up from her phone.

"Oh excuse me, we were just being _shady_" Cait answers back. She smirks as he storms off to his seat in the back. When he sits in his seat, the chair legs give out. Hikaru growls.

"CAITLIIIIN!" He screams, his face turning a bright red. Caitlin and I start to snicker.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yells as he starts to run to his brothers side. He steps on two banana peels and starts to slide. He lands on Hikaru with a thud. Now me and my sister can't contain our laughter and we start to laugh so hard that tears roll down our eyes. Everyone starts to murmur.

"Oh my goodness. Did Hikaru and Kaoru actually get pranked? Wow, someone actually outsmarted the twins." a couple people murmur. Then everyones eyes are now on Tamaki as he steps into the room bidding everyone a good morning. Cait and I feel bad so we walk over to the twins and offer a hand to help them up. They grab our hands and exchange a smirk. They yank our hands causing us to fall on top of them.

"Not in advisory, girls please!" they yell. Everyone looks over at us and starts to snicker and whisper. I feel my cheeks get hot. I look down at Kaoru and he is smirking as he twists a lock of my soft brown hair around his finger.

"You ass." I manage to say through clenched teeth. I see Cait quickly take Hikaru's hand and place it on her butt.

"Hikaru! How dare you touch me in such a way! You perv!" Everyone looks over, including Tamaki. I catch on to her idea and quickly roll so Kaoru is on top of me.

"No Kaoru I don't want to kiss you!" I yell. Just then Tamaki walks over and picks the the twins off of us by their collars and start yelling at them.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY DAUGHTERS IN SUCH A MANNER YOU PERVERTED JACK ASSES! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS BABIES DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" He yells. Cait and I walk over and put our arms around Tamaki's neck, Cait on the left, and I am on the right.

"Yeah, if you ever try a stunt like that again we'll be forced to call our _daddy_." We say in unison and look at the twins and giving them a sly smile.

"Whatever" They roll their eyes and say in unison. They quickly get out of their seats and walk up to me and Cait, cupping our faces in their hands. "Y'know-" Hikaru starts, "Your daddy won't be here forever." Kaoru finishes and winks. Kaoru is so close to my face, his lips brush against mine lightly, almost as a tease. They quickly sit back in their new seats. Tamaki just kinda growls at him. Cait and I stick our tongues out at the handsome twins.

"Well princess' if you'll excuse me, I must go to my locker." Tamaki said patting our heads.

**"****Okay, see ya!" We say in unison and give a slight wave. Cait and I walk over to the **

table by the window and take a seat. I sit on the window ledge crossing my legs, and Cait sits on the edge of the table doing the same. Cait and I look alike, only my hair is a darker shade of brown and we have different colored eyes, she has icy blue eyes and mine are hazel. She is also a bit taller than me. I stand at exactly five foot, she is five inches taller than me. Other than that we look exactly alike. We both have long straight hair with bangs (Like Haruhi's old hair), we wear our uniforms that are the same as every other girl in the school, we even dress alike outside of school sometimes. We both have the same exact pair of black converse, and black Dr. Martens. We listen to the same music and have the same personality, except I am a little shy, while Cait is not. I am more creative than Cait, I love to draw, sing, write stories and poems, but she would rather read stories rather than write them. It's a bit easier to tell us apart than it is with the Hitachiin twins. Neither of us are very sociable, unless it comes to the host club, they are about our only friends. We'd rather stick to each other though, and our little brother, Dylan, who looks a lot like me.

"Hello Natalie, hello Caitlin." a fellow classmate greets us, with a big fake smile on her face. We look up at her with a bored expression and raising an eyebrow. "I-I wanted to know if you'd be interested in coming to my party this weekend. It's going to be a lot of fun. I-It's a pool party. I think you'd really have a fun time, a-and it'd be awesome if you two could come." She says nervously. Cait and I look at each other and back at her.

"Thanks but-" Cait starts.

"Parties aren't really our thing." I finish with a fake smile replacing it quickly with an annoyed expression.

"Oh how nice! A pool party! Sounds like a wonderful idea." Tamaki says taking three invitations out of her hand. He hands Cait and I invitations and looks back at the girl. "The host club, Caitlin, Natalie, and myself will attend. We can't wait to see you there." He states with a smile. Cait and I look down at the girls black, sparkly flats, to each other, and back up to her.

"Well I do hope you don't plan on wearing those _tacky_ flats to the party." We say in unison giving her an innocent smile and point down at her shoes.

"T-tacky?" She stutters and looks down at her shoes. "I-I'm sorry. I-I have to go. I hope to see you all at my party tomorrow!" she says quickly and runs out of the room. Cait and I look at each other and snicker, giving each other a bro-fist. We look up at Tamaki. He is scolding us. "Uh-oh.." we mumble.

"Now girls, you really must learn to be more nicer when you socialize." He says trying to scold us, but obviously failing.

"Why? We have each other. Why would we want to socialize with anyone else?" I ask with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, everyone else is boring and annoying." Cait says nonchalantly. The next thing we knew, the twins pushed Tamaki out of their way and stood in front of us.

"Hmm.. Seeing you two in a bathing suit?" They smirk and look down at us. "I guess we'll go then." Then lean in close to our faces. We put our pointer finger on their foreheads and push them slightly away from our faces.

"Down boy down." I say jokingly.

** "****Were not even sure if we're going to go yet or not." Cait says with a slight giggle. **

"We'll consider it though." We both say with a wink.

~Saturday Morning~

"How about this one?" Cait asks me, holding up a purple bikini.

"Ehh.. I think you should go with something a more light blue color, y'know. To match your eyes." I answer. I really like fashion, I always know what's in style and what's not. Cait too. "Try this!" I hold up a blue and white striped bikini, "then wear a pair of white flip-flops, a blue pullover, and white sunglasses! Or you can just wear a plain black bikini with black flipflops, light, slightly ripped jean shorts, and black sunglasses. It'll make you look more tan, and black is just an awesome color for clothes." I state and smile.

"Black it is!" She smiles and runs to the walk in closet to get changed. Just then, my phone buzzes. It's a text from Kaoru:

~Kaoru~: Hey what r u and cait wearing so we can match?

~Me~: Oh? Why do you and Hikaru want to match? Is the host club all going to be matching? I havent gotten a text from Tamaki saying so..

~Kaoru~: No me and hikaru just thought itd be cool if we matched with you and caitlin.

~Me~: Losers. If you must know, we're just wearing plain black bikinis..

~Kaoru~: Thats lame. we can bring cuter bathing suits from our mothers clothing line if you want?

~Me~: Bathing suits from you creeps? No thanks. I can already imagine how revealing it'd be..

~Kaoru~: Oh shush and just wear whatever we bring. we dare you. (;

I quickly look at my sister who walks out of the closet. We're known to have never turned down a dare. No matter what we never turn down a dare. I clench my teeth and show her the texts.

"Oh god.." she shakes her head. "Theres no way in HELL I'm wearing something that _they _picked out!" She continues to shake her head. "Nope nope nope nope."

"But dude, what about our status? We're known for never turning down a dare.. I don't want people to think were scared to actually do something.."

"True.." Cait sighs, "We're going to regret this…"

~Me~: Fine.. We'll wear a bathing suit that you and Hikaru pick out. I swear to god though Kaoru, I'm not afraid to kick your ass..

~Kaoru~: No problem.. _princess_.. (;

~Me~: I hate you..

"Are you ready to leave twins?" Our driver asks. I hurry up and slip on my jean shorts, flip-flops, a grab my sun glasses.

"Yeah let's go." I say putting on my shades.

~At the pool party~

Cait and I feel arms wrap around our waists.

"What the hell!" We both exclaim as we turn around. Oh no.. The twins.. The rest of the host club is here though! Cait and I look at each other and smile.

** "****Oh daddy! The twins are bothering us again!" We whine at the same time. Tamaki **

quickly grabs me and Cait out of the twins grasp.

"Hello my little princesses." Tamaki says as he hugs us both.

"Sup." we answer back. After Tamaki let's us go we greet the rest of the hosts.

"Hey Kyoya." We say and shake his hand.

"Hello girls." He answers back. "You two look.. good." He says with a slight wink. We both giggle.

"Well, we have been tanning a lot." I answer back.

"Nata-chan! Cait-chan!" Honey says as he tackle hugs us. We hug him back and give him a piece of candy.

"Hiya Honey." We ruffle his hair, then turn to Haruhi. She waves at us, and gives both of us a hug.

"I'm glad you two made it!" She says with a smile. "I wouldn't have been able to spend a whole day here with just the guys and random girls hitting on me." She says a bit lower so no one hears.

"Heh yeah, that'd suck!" Cait says.

"We're glad to see you too Haruhi! You up for some volleyball later?" I ask eagerly.

"Yeah! sounds fun!" she answers back and giggles. Lastly, we walk over to Mori.

"Mori-Senpai! Mori Senpai!" Cait starts.

"We've been working on our abs!" I say.

"-look!" we sayin unison and start poking our bellies. He pokes us too and gives a thumbs up.

"...nice…" he answers back.

"Oh giiiirrrllls!" We hear the twins call out. Cait and I flinch not wanting to turn around. We turn around slowly, with an awkward smile.

"Y-yeah?" We both stutter.

"I think you're forgetting something." They say with a smirk. I want to slap that smirk off of their faces.. They hand us both little bags with or outfits for the day in them.. Cait and I exchange a worried glance. "No peeking until you go to the changing room." Hikaru says winking at Caitlin. She flips him off.

"creep." she mumbles and she pushes him out of her way. I follow he quickly, giving both the twins a dirty look.

When we go into a spare bedroom to get changed, we take a look at the bathing suits. They are all black, string-kinis.

"Hey, there are words on the butt." Cait says. We unfold the bottoms. Oh.. hell.. no.. On Caitlin's bottoms it says "_property of" _ in small letters, and real big is the name "_Hikaru"_. I can't help but laugh a little. She shoots me a death glare. "Oh yeah? well you're one to laugh. Look at your top!" She unfolds my top and shows me it. Across the chest it says "_property of" _and in real big lettering is the dreaded name, "_Kaoru"_...

"WHAT THE WHAT!?" I yell.

"a dares a dare.." Caitlin says and sighs. We get changed into the new bathing suits and go back outside. Our cheeks are a dark red. The twins grin widely when they see us, they walk up to us. Hikaru smacks Cait's butt, Kaoru turns to me and looks at my chest.

** "****Don't even think about it you jack ass. I will break every limb in your body." I threaten. **

Mori smacks both of the twins upside the head. "...bad…" he mumbles.

"WHAT!?" Tamaki begins to freak out. "WHY ARE MY DAUGHTERS WEARING SOMETHING SO REVEALING AND CLAIMING THAT THEIR NONO AREAS BELONG TO THOSE SHADY TWINS!?" he runs towards to twins wanting to strangle them, but Mori quickly gets in the way preventing Tamaki from doing any harm.

"First of all boss, it's just a fun dare-" Hikaru starts.

"and secondly, you aren't their father, so stop calling them your daughters and treating them like you're their dad." Kaoru finishes. At this, Tamaki is beyond mad.

"...go…" Mori says as he holds back Tamaki. The twins put their arms around us and lead us away, Cait and I look back at Tamaki and give him a slight wave.

"Biya daddy!" We yell back.

"Come back here you shady twins! I'll get you for this, you bring them back right now! Do you hear me!? THAT is an order!" We hear him yell, but his voice gets tuned out by the music, and the only ones that matter is the twins right now. I'm actually kinda glad me and Cait came. Besides the whole bikinis the twins are having us wear, I can tell, this is going to be a fun party.


	2. Pool Party

~Cait, the twins, and I walk by the refreshments table. Kaoru and I reach for a Dr. Pepper and our hands meet. I give him a dirty look as I hurry up and take my hand away from his. I tap on Cait's shoulder and point to the lawn chairs (or whatever those chairs you lay down on when you lay down to tan and- whatever, you get the idea.) We put on our shades and lay down on those chair thingies. ((Cait: Chair thingies? XD Me:Shaddup! oh and for those who are wondering, yes, cait and I are twins in real life ^.^))

"Need some help putting on tanning lotion?" I hear Kaoru ask. I lower my shades a bit so I can look him in the eyes.

"You, rubbing lotion all over my body?" I ask with a devilish smile, giving him false hope.

"Well of course." He says with a wink. What a perv! My grin quickly turns into a disapproving pout and I flick him on the forehead, Cait does the same to Hikaru.

"I think I'll pass." I say as I push my shades back into place. "Pervs." Cait and I mumble. Suddenly a stream of cold water hits my chest startling me. "GAH!" Cait and I yell and jump up. We both quickly take off our shades, only to see the twins standing back to back holding water guns. They just had to shoot at our chests didn't they!? What pervs!

"Aw, what's wrong?" Hikaru ask, faking a sympathetic face. Cait and I cross our arms scowling at the idiot twins. Before I could say anything, Kaoru leans in close to my face.

"Aww. Is little Natcat afraid of water?" He says with a wink.I growl a bit and push him in the pool. As he falls into the pool, he grabs my hand and pulls me in with him.

"Nat-nat!" Cait yells. Kaoru quickly stands up, holding me bridal style. My arms are crossed and I'm pouting. I'm completely drenched. I growl as I look up at Karou and notice he is looking down at me smirking.

"Daww. You look like a little mad kitten who didn't want to take a bath" He says, his smirk irritating me more than ever. ((I actually really hate water. Like, unless it's a shower, I hate it, Cait loves swimming though!))

** "****Whatever, just get me out of this goddamn pool." I say through clenched teeth. I'm **

beginning to hate this kid, but I do have to admit, I kinda do like the idea of him holding me, so close, and he's pretty cu- no Natalie. You're supposed to hate him. He's just another annoying douchebag who is going to break your heart. Kaoru puts me down on the chair I was in before the whole pulling me into the pool incident, snapping me out of my trance. My sister hugs me with a towel. I take the towel and dry myself off, then rub my hair with the towel, drying my hair.

"Here. It's the least I can do." I hear Kaoru say.

"Hm?" I look up and notice he's holding a red comb out to me. I scowl at him and take it. "Thanks.." I mumble. That was sorta nice of him though, he didn't _have _to let me use his comb. I finish combing my hair and it looks good like it did earlier. None of my makeup ran considering I used waterproof today. As I hand Kaoru his comb back he leans in close to my face and plays with a strand of my hair.

"Wow Natcat, your hair is really soft." He says with a smartass smile. I growl a bit and I feel my fists start to ball up. Right before I swing I hear my sister giggling. I look a couple feet over and see her and Hikaru having a water gun fight. I little smile replaces my scowl. She's having so much fun. It makes me glad to see her happy. She hasn't laughed this much ever since what happened with our parents.

"Hey!" I hear Kaoru say. He snaps in my face, "Earth to Natalie, come in Natalie." I laugh a bit.

"Ha-ha very funny. What do you want _Kaoru_.." I say his name with a disgusted tone.

"I want you.." He says in a seductive tone. My eyes widen. WHAT THE FU-. He starts to laugh uncontrollably. "I was just kidding! Jeez! I'm not that big of a perv.." He says between laughs. I just roll my eyes.

"That's not what this bikini suggests." I answer back with a smirk.

"No. The bikini is just suggesting what belong to me, so the other guys don't get any funny ideas." He says, leaning against the wall, trying to look cool. I smile at his cheesieness.

"This bikini doesn't suggest that at all. It's a dare, so it's not like I agreed to this." I say back, but I kinda did. In a way. I mean, I'd rather belong to Kaoru rather than any other guy at this party. Wait, what am I saying?

"H-hey.. Nat.." I look to my right to see an out of breath Caitlin. She is soaked from head-to-toe, as is Hikaru. I let out a little giggle.

"Hey sis." I say. She sits next to me on my chair and I wrap a towel around her, and hug her. Hikaru shakes his hair dry like a dog, flinging water droplets at me and Cait. Cait giggles.

"C'mon Cait, let's go grab a drink. I'm dying of thirst." Hikaru says, holding his hand out to my sister. She looks at me, almost as if she's asking me if it's okay to leave me again. I smile and nod.

"Yeah let's go!" She says with a smile as she grabs his hand and they run off together. Just then, the hostess of the party comes over.

"Hello Natalie. I'm so glad you could make it! I'll admit, I was a bit worried that you wouldn't show." She says with a smile and hugging me. The hug surprises me. My eyes get wide and I just kinda pat her back. She pulls away, still smiling.

** "****Heh, yeah, I'm pretty glad I came myself. You really know how to throw a party." I say **

with a smile. Kaoru grabs her hand and kisses it. She blushes.

"O-oh. H-hello Kaoru." She stutters. I grit my teeth and bite my tongue to keep myself from saying anything. Why do I care anyways? It's only Kaoru.. For some reason I _do_ care.

"How're you today, beautiful?" He says with a wink. At this, my anger is now a boiling pot of rage. I storm away quickly. I go into the house and to the kitchen. I like to munch on snacks whenever I'm angry. I see Honey, Mori, and Kyoya sitting in there.

"Hey Nata-chan! Do you wanna share some cake?" Honey says with an adorable little smile.

"Not right now Honey, maybe later though. Okay?" I say with a smile and pat his head. When I turn away from Honey, I scowl again. I dig through the fridge and grab a can of soda. I guzzle it slam the can on the counter, smashing it, then throw it into the recycling bin.

"Something seems to be bothering you, Miss Utsukushi." Kyoya says with a slight smile.

"Not-uh. I just need a cookie or something. Where are the snacks? I can't find anything in this stupid house." I say still clenching my teeth.

"Well that's because they're all in the snack room." Kyoya states. "Come on, I'll show you." Kyoya grabs my hand and leads me to a room, filled with snacks. Oh.. my.. gosh.. food… I grab a box of thin mints, and lick my lips. "Oh my, its very warm in here, I'm beginning to sweat." Kyoya says as he takes his shirt off. I grin as he steps closer to me.

"Well now, it looks like the thin mints aren't the only delicious things in here." ((yes that is terrible and cheesy, but it's honestly something I would say, cause I'm an idiot w

hen it comes to flirting~ Cait:Its true! She is! Me:NO ONE ASKED YOU SISSY! ;-;)) Kyoya laughs a bit and looks down at my chest. I blush, then remember the little dare.

"Please tell me, that the twins put you up to this, and you didn't choose to wear that." Kyoya says as he points to my top. I laugh nervously as he steps closer, he's cute and all, but Kyoya is a bit intimidating..

"Uh, it was a dare. Obviously.." I say as I look down at the ground and bite my lip out of nervousness. He puts his hand against the wall that I was leaning on, and he leans in even closer, smirking, his glasses shine. Just then, Kaoru walks in. His eyes get wide and his jaw drops in surprise. I drop the box of thin mints and look at him. Kyoya looks over at him with a bored expression. Kaoru quickly closes his mouth and looks down at the ground, and rubs the back of his neck. I let out a little squeak.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting.." He says, not lifting his eyes from the ground. "I-I'll leave you two alone.. My bad" He sounds like hes choking up, and he runs out of the room. Kyoya looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Kyoya. I-I have to go. See ya later!" I quickly duck under his arm, grab the box of thin mints and run out. I try and find Kaoru. I stand in the hall and start panicing. Where did he go!? Just then out of the corner of my eyes I see him, hes standing with his arms crossed and he's still looking down at the ground.

"So.. How does Kyoya's lips taste?" He snaps. I can hear the hatred in his voice. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"Oh grow up _Peter Pan_." I tease. "I didn't kiss Kyoya. Never have, never will. Now quit sulking." I huff.

"Y-you didn't?" He says, looking up with slight smile. I shake my head no.

"So, wheres that pretty little girl you were flirting with, huh?" I spit out. I feel like a snake, I have such a venomous tone. I want to punch that idiot right in the jaw.

"Flirting? I was just being a host." He says confused. He swiftly steps in front of me and puts his arms around my waist. "The only one I 'flirt' with is you.. _princess._" He says with a smirk.

"I swear to gog. Call me princess again and I'll smack that smirk off your face." I say with a little growl.

"Aww, I pissed you off. Does that bother you, little kitten?" He smiles. I ball up my fists, trying not to punch him for saying something so stupid.. He laughs and lets go of my waists, grabbing my hand instead. I blush as I look down at our fingers intertwined. "Why don't we go look for Hikaru and Cait?" He asks with a warm smile. Wow, first time in a while hes not being a jack ass. I smile back.

"Yeah, let's go." I say and squeeze his hand lightly. We walk outside and it's already sunset. "Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun.." I mumble. He laughs a little. I guess I didn't say that as quiet as I thought. Everyone is gathered around a bonfire. Kaoru and I walk over, hand in hand. We walk over to Cait and Hikaru, she has on Hikaru's hoodie and he's standing behind her, with his hands around her waist, hugging her. I smile at the sight.

Hey sis!" She says as she runs over and hugs me. "Where've been? We were looking for you! Look at the bonfire! Hikaru and I made it. It started out as a prank but whatta ya know! its a bonfire now!" She says excitedly.

"Oh nice! I'm a bit worried to know what prank you two were pulling that it turned into a bonfire, but I'm glad you had fun!" I say and hug her. A gust of wind blows by and I shiver. Kaoru notices and hugs me from behind.

"If you want, you can borrow my hoodie. It's in the room with you and Cait's stuff.. Wendy." He says with a smirk.

"Whatever Peter Pan, I'll be back. C'mon Cait." I say and drag my sister into the house to go get the clothes. When we get into the room, I look at her as I put on my shorts over my bottoms. "So, you and Hikaru seem to be getting along REALLY well." I say with a wink. She blushes and looks down at the floor smiling like an idiot.

"He kissed me.." She says quietly. My jaw drops.

"OH MY GOSH NO WAY! WHAT HAPPENED TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" I fangirl and sit on the bed so she can tell me the story.

"Well, we were hanging out the whole day today. When we went looking for you and Kaoru, he held my hand. He's so sweet and funny and nice!" She says, blushing even harder.

"Yeah yeah. Then what happened?" I ask eagerly.

"Well, then the sun started setting, and he decided it'd be fun to use torches instead of flash lights, y'know, to make Tamaki's over protectiveness make him freak out. Well after he handed me the torch, he.." She stopped and smiled real big and covered her face with the sleeves of Hikaru's hoodie.

"He what?!" I asked, moving her hands away from her face. She took a deep breath to calm down.

**"****He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then I dropped the torch in the paper recycling bin **

by accident. I was so surprised! Then, he cupped my face in his hands, and then we just sorta started making out." When she finished, her face was about as red as a tomato, and her smile could not get any bigger. Then she frowned a bit. ",but then it was ruined by the host of the party, when she called everyone over claiming it was a bonfire." She sighed.

"Aww.. It's okay. At least he kissed you!" I said and patted her back. Her smile reappeared and she squealed.

"I know! He even let me wear his hoodie, what a sweetheart!" She said. I just kinda giggled. I put on Kaoru's black hoodie over my top. It smelled so good. Oh man, I love it when guys smell good. Cait looked at me and smirked, "Smells good right?" I get embarrassed and blushed..

"...yes…" I said quickly. We both burst into laughter. Then someone knocked on the door.

"You girls done in there yet?" We heard Hikaru yell.

"Yeah! You've been in there forever!" I heard Kaoru whine. Cait and I smiled at each other and opened the door.

"My bad bro. I couldn't find your hoodie." I said as Kaoru laces his fingers with mine again. Hikaru picks up Cait bridal style.

"Let's go love birds." He says as he starts walking away, carrying my sister. Cait giggles and wraps her arms around his neck. Kaoru and I laugh a little.

"Whatever Romeo." Kaoru says back sarcastically. I snicker. We all walk out to the bonfire. We meet up with the host club. Tamaki looks at Hikaru, Cait, Kaoru, and I and scowls.

"TWIIIIII-" He starts.

"It's fine…" Cait and I say. "_daddy"_ we add the daddy part to make him happy. He sighs.

"Fine, if you say so girls." He smiles at us warmly. He then death stares at Hikaru, and Kaoru. "I've got my eyes on you.. _shady twins._" He says angrily. Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"Oh leave them alone Tamaki-senpai." Tamaki then collects himself.

"O-of course darling." He says. I look up at Kaoru and give his hand a little squeeze. He looks down at me and gives my hand a little squeeze back. We look over at Cait and Hikaru who are now making out. I giggle a little. That's cute, in a way. Kaoru sits on the grass and I sit in his lap, we all roast smores. ((EXCEPT FOR CAIT WHO IS TOO BUSY SUCKING FACES WITH HIKARU! Cait-Shushie shush sissy.. just let it happen. Me-*sighs* at least take a breather every once and a while. I don't need you two passing out. Cait: DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DOOOOO~ Me:Okayyy…. Beddy-bye time Caity.. Cait:NOOOOOO-okay.))~


	3. You Can't Leave

~I check my phone to see that I have 4 missed calls from Aunt Chrissy. I tap Cait's shoulder and signal her to follow me. Her and I go into the house, Kaoru and Hikaru following us.

"What wro-" Hikaru and Kaoru start, but quickly get shushed by Cait and I.

"Hey Chrissy what's up?" I say with a sweet, innocent tone. "Yeah… Uh huh. What?... Nah.. Okay.. Uhh, hold on." I put my hand over the phone and whisper to Cait. "Do you want pizza?"

"Naw man. Tell her to get cupcakes instead." Cait whispers back.

"Uh nah, no pizza. Can you pick up some cupcakes, thin mints- What? No I'm not mad.

I just want some thin mints…" I say with a scowl, then quickly change it to a smile. "K, thanks Chrissy. Love ya to- wait. Dyl is tucked in and stuff right?... Is Hannah there with him?.. Okay good. we'll be home soon. K. Yeah. Love ya too." I say.

"Love ya Chrissy!" Cait and I both say. I hang up my phone and put it in my bag pocket. Kaoru and Hikaru look at us, raising their eyebrows.

"What's with the commoners food?" Hikaru asks. Cait and I shrug.

"It's what we grew up on.." We say like it's nothing. Before they can ask anymore about our past we hurry up and slide on our flip flops. "We better get going. We need to get home. We'll see you Monday though." Cait says with a smile. Hikaru holds Cait's hand, and Kaoru just puts his arm around me. We go outside so Cait and I can say bye to everyone else. Cait and I kiss Honey on the forehead since he's asleep in Mori's arms. We whisper, "See ya Mori." He waves. I look at Kyoya then look down at the ground and blush. "See ya Kyoya." I say quickly. Cait, me, and Haruhi exchange hugs with Haruhi. "We'll text you tomorrow or something." We say with a smile. Tamaki picks Cait and I up and a big hug.

"Goodbye my darling little babies it was so good to see you. I can't wait till we meet again on Monday." He says and he rocks us back and forth. We pat his back.

"Uhh.. See ya Tamaki.." We say annoyed. Kaoru and Hikaru walk us outfront to wait for our ride. Hikaru and Caitlin start to kiss again.. I can tell _they're_ going to be inseparable… Literally.. I roll my eyes. I feel Kaoru hug me from behind.

"I had a lot of fun tonight.." He says as he leans his head on my shoulder. I smile and put my hand on his cheek.

"Yeah. I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I mean it'd be better if I didn't have to wear that bikini, but whatever." I answer back. He starts laughing so hard that a tear rolls down his cheek. I suddenly scowl at him for thinking such a way. "I didn't mean it like that you _perv_." I spit out as I turn to face him and push him a little. I cross my arms and turn away from him. He hugs me from behind again and whispers in my ear.

"I would've agreed with you if you were serious though." My cheeks get red and I ball up my fists. I turn towards him, growl, and swing at him, aiming right for his jaw. He quickly grabs my wrist to stop my hit. I get even angrier and try to swing with my left hand. He grabs my left wrist too. He pushes me up against the main gate and leans in close to my face. He rubs his nose against mine like a bunny. "I was just kidding kitten." He smiles at me. I still scowl, but my hands are no longer in fists, and I no longer want to punch him. Cait and Hikaru finally take a breather. She looks at me

"Yo, Nat, rides here." I look past Kaoru to see headlights making its way up the driveway. She quickly turns back to Hikaru and gives him a kiss goodbye. He blushes and they begin to talk. I can't hear them though.

"Too bad you have to leave." Kaoru sighs and looks down at the ground. I feel kinda bad. He lets go of my wrists and put his hands in his pockets. I bite my lip deciding wether to kiss him, or to just hug him. I quickly give him a hug. I feel his arms wrap around me, and he gives me a little squeeze. We hug for a little bit, neither of us wanting to break the embrace. Finally, we both let go as the car pulls up. He cups my face in his hands and gives me a quick kiss. When we pulls away he looks at me and smirks. "See ya later.. Kitten." He says with a wink. I blush and put my fingers on my lips. Did he really just _kiss _me? I smile and take myhand away from my mouth. I smile and wave slightly. Cait grabs me by the hood and pulls me into the car. The whole ride home I stare out the window, thinking about the whole day. Cait nudges my arm.

"So.. You and Kaoru. eh?" She winks at me. I scowl at her.

"Oh shut up." I snap. We both laugh and start to fall asleep on the ride home.

~Monday in advisory~

Cait and I ignore everyone and sit in our usual seat by the window. We actually sit in our seats this time. We share our headphones and listen to music. I try to keep the tears from pouring out. Cait puts her arms around me as I let my head rest against the table. My bangs covering my eyes, and the rest of my hair creating a barrier. A tear drops onto the empty page of my notebook that's sitting in my lap. I feel a hand on my back, thinking it was Caitlin, I don't mind. Until I hear Kaoru's voice.

"Kitten? Are you okay?" I hear the worry in his voice. I bite my lip and try to hold back the tears. He quickly pulls a seat next to me and sits down, putting his hand on my shoulder. I notice my sister is no longer next to me. I hear her sobbing, while Hikaru tries to console her. I can't help myself, a few tears stream down my cheeks and fall onto my notebook. _Plop. Plop. Plop._ Kaoru Quickly pulls me into a warm hug. I lose control and start to sob into his chest. He pets my hair and squeezes me closer. I feel some peoples eyes on me, but not many considering it's a small homeroom. "Quit staring at her. It's obvious she's upset you vultures." He hisses. He kisses my forehead talks to me calmly. "Nat, please. Tell me what's wrong kitten."

I look at him as tears continue to stream down my face, making my mascara run. "We… We.." I start to choke up. "Havetomove." I blurt out quickly and put my face back down, crying into his chest again. I feel him tense up.

"Wh-what..?" I hear him question, his voice barely audible. I hear Caitlin cry even louder. Hikaru tries to calm her down.

"Shhh. It's okay Cait. Shh." He carries her out into the hall where it's empty. Kaoru does the same with me. They lean us against the lockers, but we slide down and sit on the floor. Hikaru sits on the floor next to Cait and continues to hug her, pet her hair, and tries to calm her down.

"Why…?" I hear Kaoru asks as he slides down next to me.

"O-our parents… Th-they're. They're out of j-jail…" I manage to say between sobs. Kaoru shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"What?" he asks in disbelief.

"Our parents. They're out of jail." Cait says. I shiver at the thought of our parents. I sigh and gather myself together as Cait begins to sob again. I take a deep breath and begin the story.

"Cait, Dylan, and I come from America, as you already know. Well, we lived with our parents. We were poor, we didn't have much money. Most of it went to drugs. Our parents were big druggies. Cait and I would always have to work at the dinner around the corner from our house, so we could make enough money to buy food, clothes, and toys for Dylan. Cait, Dylan and I were always on our own. Our parents were never home. The only time they were, they were doped up on some pill, or acid, or whatever they took that day. They would steal money from us if they knew we had any. Sometimes, they would even beat Cait and I. Cait and I got it the worst, because we wouldn't let them touch our baby brother. We would fight back. One day, one of our teachers at school asked us why we always come in with bruises, bags under our eyes, and keep quiet. We would never tell her. We would always make up an excuse. She was always really nice, she would invite us over for dinner sometimes and she always gave me, Cait, and Dylan a ride home. One day, when she drove us home, my mom gripped me out of the car by my hair and started smacking me asking why I hide money from her. Our teacher quickly got out of the car, threw my mom off of me, and took me, Cait, and Dylan to her house." I stopped and took another deep breath, trying to fight back the tears. Kaoru grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "She called the cops and explained to them what our mother did to me and the condition Cait and I would always come to school in. They found our parents passed out in the middle of the room, drugged out of their minds. They were whisked away to jail for 4 years.. Our teacher took care of us for a while until my Aunt Chrissy arrived and took us to Japan. Chrissy has a lot of money, so she spoiled us, bought us stuff beyond our wildest dreams. Cait, Dylan, and I started attending here. We even opened our own business designing video games! We finally have the life we deserve. Were finally happy." I say a smile starting to spread across my face, then quickly turning pale white and grim.. "Now our piece of shit parents are out of jail and trying to get us back." My voice raises at the last part. I stand up and punch the locker I was leaning against. Leaving a big dent.

"Its not fair!" Cait yells and punches the locker out of frustration too. Kaoru grabs me and hugs me tightly, tears streaming down his face. Hikaru begins to sob as he embraces Caitlin. She collapses into his chest and cries. I doing the same with Kaoru.

"You're not leaving." They say in unison.

"You can't" Kaoru says, clenching his teeth and hugging me tighter. ((Cait:Wow… That was… Yeah….~ Me: *crying*~ Cait: *shush paps* issok sissy.. It's all over now.. Issok, don't cry.))~


	4. Stomach Tied In Knots

Caitlin and I called our Aunt. I wiped my eyes as the phone rang. "Yeah?.. Hey, can you come get me and Cait..?" I waited patiently for an answer. "Wha- that's bullshi-... I'll swear if I want to. I'm 15 Chrissy I can swear if I want to.. Whatever. Yeah I'm sure." I roll my eyes and sigh. I look at Cait, "She said no, she's too busy at work." Cait frowns, but quickly ((Cait: Turns that frown upside down! ^.^ Me:... *puts duct tape over her mouth*... Nope… Not today…)) pulls something out of her pocket. It's the hallpass notebook from the other day! I smile.

"Awesome." The twins also manage to smile a little. Just then, Tamaki walks down the hall.

"Girls, twins? Why aren't you in advisory?" He asks, raising his eyebrow. Before Cait and I can answer, the twins beat us to it.

"Why aren't _you_ in advisory?" They taunt back. Tamaki rolls his eyes

** "****I was late. That's why." "Smart asses." he mumbles. He notices that all of our eyes were red and puffy. "A-am I missing something?" He questions a bit worried. Cait and I look at each other and bite our lips, debating whether we should tell him or not. The twins see our **

hesitation and each take Tamaki by the arm. As they reach the end of the hall we hear "WHAT!? NO! THATS FU-" before we could hear anymore, the bell for 1st period rings. Tamaki runs towards us and pulls us into a big hug. "It's okay babies. Daddy will take care of all of this. Don't you worry your pretty little heads. I promise you, I will take care of everything. You two just have fun and don't worry one little bit." Cait and I laugh. We knew Tamaki would keep his word. We sigh in relief.

"Do you guys wanna go chill in the unused music room?" Cait asks, holding up the book. Tamaki pushes the book out of his way.

"Not now baby doll, daddy has some important work to take care of." He says in a heroic voice. Then he turns to the twins and grip them up by their collars. "Now, I am trusting you two to be alone with my precious little babies. Don't make me regret it. I _will_ kill you." The twins keep a bored expression since they aren't afraid of Tamaki. Hikaru rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah boss. We get it." Hikaru says as he walks over to Cait and grabs her hand. We all start to walk to the music room.

"Wait, those are just hall passes. We need actual notes to get us out of class." Kaoru says and stops walking, debating about going back to class.

"Nah man, it's all good. My aunt's boyfriend is a doctor. It's chill, we'll bring in notes tomorrow." I answer back. Dammit. I really need to keep my city talk to a minimum. That's what you get for being raised in an unitelligent city like Philadelphia. Most of your vocabulary is made up of swears, and slang. Hikaru and Caitlin hold hands. He is telling her jokes and stories, while she listens and giggles. They're so cute together. I hug my notebook closer to my chest. I get so nervous around Kaoru. Cait is so confident around guys, me on the other hand, am not.

"Hey kitten, you okay?" Kaoru looks at me and asks. I snap out of my thoughts and look at him with a smile.

"Oh. Hehe yeah! I uh.. Just.. zoned out is all.." I look back down at the ground. We finally reach unused music room #3. Hikaru opens the door and holds it open for Cait and I. She sits at Honey's table and eats some strawberry cake. Hikaru joins her and boops some icing on her nose, she giggles and smears some on his cheek. He fires back by putting some on her lips, then dives in for a kiss, and- oh god. They started with the kissing again. I laugh to myself and sit on the window sill, looking at the blank page of my notebook. Kaoru takes a seat across from me.

"Natalie?" He asks, staring out the window. This surprises me. I look up from the blank page and take the end of the pencil away from my chin.

"Hm?" I question back. He looks me in the eyes, a serious look on his face.

"How do you feel about me?" He asks, vulnerability in his eyes. This question catches me off guard. I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"H-how do I feel about you?" I ask, hoping I heard him wrong. He nods his head, never taking his eyes away from mine. "Um… I-I guess you're a.. a good friend.." I say with a sheepish smile. He looks down, then out the window again.

** "****Oh.. a friend.." He says, staring off into the distance. This worries me. What did he want me to say? Did he want me to say "I love you Kaoru!" I mean I probably would've if I had the guts, but I don't. So I played it safe just incase he doesn't like me back. I mean seriously, **

he's a host. They flirt with every girl in sight.. "Y'know, I think I'm going to head back to class." He states as he stands up and begins walking away. I shake my head.

"Wait why?" I ask, chasing after him. I don't want him to leave!

"I just don't want to be behind in my classes. So would you mind giving me a hall pass.. _friend_..?" He said the word "friend" with so much hatred. He wouldn't even bother looking at me. He stood with his back to me. I quickly wrote him a hall pass and handed it to him. "Thanks.." He said quietly and stormed out. Damn.. What could I have possibly done to piss him off so much.? Cait and Hikaru run over and ask where he went.

"Uhh. I'm gonna go talk to him. I'll you two later. Bye Cait" He quickly gave Cait and kiss on the forehead and ran off. I looked down at the ground with a blank expression.

"What happened?" Cait asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I kept the blank expression plastered on my face. My emotions were mixed and the way he said friend replayed over and over in my mind.

"I-I don't know.. He asked me what I thought of him, and I told him he's a good friend and he just kind of stormed out.." I wouldn't take my eyes off the ground. Cait sighed and shook her head.

"So you friend zoned him." what? What does she mean friendzoned? I didn't friendzone him. "He really likes you Nat-Nat.. Can't you tell?" She asked. She talked to me now almost as if I were stupid. I rubbed the back off my neck.

"N-no. I couldn't tell.. I really messed things up Cait. I-I have to fix things." at this point, tears started to flow out, making their way down my cheeks.

"Sh sh sh. Issok Nat-Nat. I have a plan." She smiled and wiped away my tears. I sniff and look up at her.

"Y-you do?" I stutter. She gives me a sympathetic smile and nods.

~Later On That Night~

I took a deep breath. "You ready sissy?" Cait asks raising an eyebrow. I nod and grab my guitar. ((Cait: Dude, you're like Noodle.. You have bangs, you're short, and you have a guitar. Me:hehe yus!)) I look in the mirror. I'm wearing Kaoru's black hoodie, light jean shorts, and my black converse. My hair is up in a donut bun, with my bangs in my face, and some hair on the side pulled down. ((Me:Kinda like Noodle! ^.^ You guys know what I mean, yeah?)) I sigh. I feel comfortable and confident.

"Let's go." We leave the house and get into my grey Ford. ((Cait: Hick… Me: I AM NOT A HICK I JUST REALLY LOVE FORDS OKAY!?)) We put on some music and sing along so I can get loosened up. I sing along and tap my fingers on the steering wheel as I drive. We finally show up in front of the twins mansion. I take a deep breath. I feel like I can barely breathe. My breaths get shorter and I start to get dizzy. I feel suffocated. I hear Caitlin gasp.

"Nat here!" I look down in my lap. Sitting in my lap is an old, pink, unicorn stuffed animal. I grab it and hug it. It's the present that my teacher, Ms. Yaffe, got me for my birthday many years ago. I hug it tightly and good memories play in my mind. My breaths get steadier and I feel normal again. I laugh a little.

"Thanks sis." I say a little embarrassed. She snickers a bit.

** "****No problem, but let's go." She says quickly. I grab my guitar out of the back and hop **

out. Cait puts a hand on my shoulder. "Remember, I'll be right in the truck if you need me. Good luck." She smiles reassuringly. I walk over to the tree by Kaoru's window. I look up, it's gonna be one hell of a climb. I swing the guitar strap over myself, so the guitar it securely on my back. I start to climb up.

"Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down." I mutter to myself. I finally reach a branch by Kaoru's window. I quickly text him. 'Look out your window. It's a full moon.' I sit against the big part of the tree and let my one leg go straight on the branch, and bend my other leg. ((Me:Y'know what I mean right? Sure ya do!)) I see him check his phone and roll his eyes. He begrudgedly walks to his window and opens it. His eyes get wide when he sees me, a slight smile creeps across his lips. He quickly scowls though, remembering earlier.

"What do you want? And what are you doing? You're afraid of heights you moron.." He answers harshly. He sits on his window sill. I look down at the ground and gulp. I take one more deep breath and look back at him and smile sheepishly.

"Heh. Y-yeah I know, but this is more important than some childish fear." I say, as I bring my guitar out in front of me. Kaoru raises his eyebrow in confusion when he sees my guitar. I begin to sing and strum my guitar. I sing, 'Scene Three-Stomach Tied In Knots' by Sleeping With Sirens. I look down at the guitar as I sing, not wanting to look at him and get nervous. When the break comes, I look at him smile. He smiles back. I continue singing. I'm singing from the bottom of my heart, I strum the strings louder and get lost in the moment. I begin clapping the beat and continue singing. Then beginning playing my guitar again. When I finish the song I look at him and smile. His cheeks are pink and he's smiling from ear to ear.

"D-do you really mean that?" He asks, his hazel eyes full of vulnerability. I nod, a little embarrassed, and begin to blush. I walk to the end of the branch, closer to him. He takes my hand and brings me inside his room. He quickly pulls me into a big hug. "I love you Natalie Utsukushi." He says, his voice shaking a little. I simile and sigh in relief.

"I-I love you too Kaoru." I answer back and hug him tighter.

((Oh my god I'm so sorry It took me this long to update and it's such a short shitty chapter. A lot of.. stuff..happened over the weekend I was an emotional wreck and I couldn't type. I'm so so so so sorry. I promise the next chapter will be much better and longer. I'm so sorry everyone v.v Cait: *hugs me* issok 'll be okay sooner or later.. Me:*sighs* yeah..I just hope Dylan is ok… Anyways, on a brighter note. I have a tumblr you's can reach me on since I'm not on here much unless it's to upload a new chapter. I would love if some of you stopped by to say hello! ^.^ I may also upload an audio sample of me singing the song I sung to Kaoru. It's up to you's message me on here, or on my blog, preferably my blog because I'm on that thing 24/7))

((The link to my blog is: please do stop by! Thank you! Cait:you still need to make me a blog… Me:Make it yo self fool~... Both: Love you darlings!))~


End file.
